My Proof of Life
by misorai
Summary: Suatu saat nanti obat itu akan kehilangan fungsinya. Saat itu adalah hari ini. Challenge #GetWellSoon!


"Kakak, ayo main di luar!"

"Di luar sedang banyak salju, Allu."

.

.

"Alluka?"

.

.

"Alluka?"

.

.

**My Proof of Life**  
by  
_misorai_

Hunter x Hunter © Togashi Yoshihiro

terinspirasi dari lagu vocaloid karya Hitoshizuku-p: Proof of Life, Soundless Voice, dan Endless Wedge. Kredit kuberikan juga untuk mereka :)

Warning: AU

.

.

Killua, bocah remaja berambut putih keperakan, berumur lima belas tahun, bekerja sampingan di desa tempat ia tinggal dan suka bermain biola. Kadang permainannya dimanfaatkan untuk mengisi acara-acara yang diadakan pemimpin desanya.

Alluka, gadis kecil berumur sepuluh tahun yang memiliki rambut hitam panjang dengan bondu bergambar beberapa emoticon, juga anak-anak rambutnya yang dijepit oleh jepitan rambut yang juga bergambar emoticon, buta, sedikit tuli, dan nyaris lumpuh.

Killua selalu mengerahkan seluruh tenaga dan waktunya untuk keselamatan Alluka, untuk pengobatan Alluka, apapun untuk Alluka, agar Alluka bisa selalu tersenyum.

Killua selalu mengabulkan apapun permintaan Alluka, meskipun permintaan tersebut terlihat mustahil, meskipun permintaannya membahayakan keselamatan baik Killua maupun Alluka, Killua selalu mengabulkannya. Ia selalu berjanji kepada dirinya agar menjadikan Alluka senang tetapi tetap aman.

"Kak?"

"Ya, Alluka?"

"Alluka ingin mendengarkan permainan biola Kakak."

Killua, yang sedang duduk di samping kasur Alluka, tersenyum. "Tentu saja, Allu. Kau mau mendengar lagu apa?"

"Apa saja."

Killua mengambil kotak biolanya yang berada di ujung ruangan.

Killua selalu merasakan kesedihan yang mendalam setiap bersama Alluka. Mata Alluka sudah tidak bisa berfungsi sebagaimana mestinya, telinganya juga sudah sedikit rusak. Killua harus berkata-kata sedikit lebih keras dari biasanya kepada Alluka meskipun Killua duduk di sampingnya. Alluka juga sudah kesulitan berjalan. Jangankan berjalan, bergerak saja sudah sangat kesulitan.

Namun, yang membuat Killua kagum, Alluka tidak pernah menyerah. Ia tidak pernah bermanja-manja meminta tolong Killua untuk hal-hal yang dianggapnya sepele. Jika ingin minum atau makan, ia menurunkan kakinya lambat-lambat, lalu berjalan ke dapur dengan mengandalkan indera perabanya. Killua ingin sekali membantu, tetapi Alluka tidak membolehkannya. Killua hanya boleh berdiam di ujung ruangan seraya berdoa agar Alluka tidak tersandung atau gelas yang ia bawa tidak jatuh dan pecah atau—atau apapun yang mencelakakan Alluka!

Alluka tidak lahir dengan keadaan buta. Ia lahir dengan normal dan sehat. Saat umur lima tahun, kesehatannya mendadak menurun drastis. Matanya semakin lama semakin melemah hingga kini sudah buta total, diikuti telinganya yang semakin tuli dan tubuhnya yang mulai melumpuh. Penyakit yang sangat misterius. Killua sudah bertanya kepada dokter, namun sang dokter hanya mengangkat bahu. Orang tua mereka merasa malu dengan Alluka memutuskan untuk pergi jauh-jauh bersama kakak-kakak Alluka, hanya Killua yang memutuskan tidak ikut orang tua mereka dan bersedia merawat Alluka.

KIllua mulai menggesek biolanya. Ia sudah duduk lagi di sebelah Alluka, kini sedikit lebih dekat agar Alluka bisa mendengar permainannya.

Killua tidak bisa menahan kesedihannya ketika bersama Alluka. Tanpa sadar, lagu yang digeseknya melantunkan nada sedih, menyuarakan isi hati Killua. Semakin Killua memainkan musik itu, semakin Killua merasa kesedihan menggerogoti hatinya. Setetes air mata menuruni pipinya, namun ia tidak memedulikannya. Setelah permainannya berhenti, Alluka dengan bahagia bertepuk tangan.

"Hebat! Kakak memang yang terbaik!"

Killua tersenyum. Ketika ia hendak menaruh kembali biolanya di kotak biola, adiknya berkata, "Kakak selalu memainkan lagu sedih, ya? Alluka tadinya ingin ikut bernyanyi, tapi …."

"Tapi?" Killua menaruh kotak biolanya kembali di ujung ruangan.

"Tapi … Alluka tidak ingin menyanyikan lagu sedih!" ujar Alluka ceria. "Saat ini, yang sangat ingin Alluka inginkan, Alluka ingin tertawa bersama Kakak, menyanyikan lagu yang menyenangkan bersama Kakak."

Killua merasa semakin tersentuh oleh kata-kata adiknya yang penuh rasa optimis. Killua benar-benar berharap bisa berpikiran optimis dan penuh harapan sebagaimana adiknya. Killua memeluk adiknya singkat, lalu melepaskan pelukannya dan mengelus kepala bagian samping Alluka dan berkata lembut, "Alluka sudah minum obat?"

Alluka menggeleng. "Obatnya habis, kak. Alluka lupa bilang."

Killua terkejut. Ia segera mengambil jaketnya yang berwarna merah dan tebal dan berjalan keluar ruangan. "Kakak akan pergi beli obat dulu. Alluka tetap di kasur, ya. Jangan ke mana-mana sampai Kakak datang." Lalu Killua teringat jadwal Alluka bertemu dokter. "Sekalian Kakak juga memanggil dokter."

"Hati-hati di jalan, Kak."

.

.

.

Dingin.

Itulah yang dirasakan Killua. Meskipun ia sudah mengenakan jaket tebal, syal di sekeliling lehernya, dan sarung tangan, rasa dingin masih menusuk tulangnya. Sudah tiga hari salju turun tidak berhenti. Killua merasa bersyukur ketika akhirnya ia sampai pada apotek tempat ia suka membeli obat untuk Alluka. Saat perjalanan, ia sekalian menelepon dokter Alluka untuk mampir ke rumahnya, karena keadaan Alluka sedang kurang memungkinkan untuk pergi. Untungnya, dokter yang merawat Alluka ini sangat baik. Ia menyanggupi datang selepas matahari terbenam.

Setelah Killua menyebutkan obat yang ingin dibelinya, sang apoteker pergi untuk mengambil obat tersebut. Tidak lama setelahnya, Killua merasakan bahunya ditepuk seseorang. Killua menyadari orang yang menepuk bahunya adalah teman lamanya, Gon.

"Hai, Killua. Sedang membeli obat untuk adikmu?"

Killua yang sedang tidak mood untuk mengobrol hanya mengangguk samar.

"Dingin seperti biasa," sindir Gon."Apa kamu sadar, kamu itu selalu begini setiap berurusan dengan segala sesuatu yang menyangkut Alluka. Seperti orang yang pupus harapan."

"Aku TIDAK pupus harapan!" bentak Killua mengagetkan semua orang di apotek.

"Oke, oke. Maafkan aku, Killua. Aku hanya ingin bilang, cerialah sedikit. Alluka juga pasti tidak ingin kakaknya terus-menerus seperti ini."

"Seperti ini, seperti apa?" Killua menodong Gon tanpa menyadari bahwa apoteker sudah membawa obat yang dia pesan.

"Ngomong-ngomong, itu obat Alluka." Gon menunjuk sang apoteker yang kebingungan melihat Killua.

Killua menyambar obat tersebut dan membayarnya dengan uang pas, ingin cepat-cepat keluar dari apotek yang hanya membuat moodnya semakin jelek.

Selama perjalanan pulang, Killua berjalan cepat-cepat. Ia benar-benar marah pada Gon, ia marah pada apoteker yang terlalu lama mengambil obat sehingga ia harus bertemu dengan Gon, ia marah pada dirinya sendiri karena tidak sadar obat Alluka sudah habis dan malah memilih waktu ini untuk membeli obat Alluka sehingga ia terpaksa bertemu Gon.

Killua merasa dirinya sangat kekanakan.

Lagipula, apanya yang pupus harapan? Killua tampak seperti orang yang pupus harapan? Mana ada! Killua selalu membelikan Alluka obat-obatan, secara berkala menelepon dokter untuk menemui Alluka, mengabulkan apapun permintaan Alluka agar tetap senang—orang berkata rasa senang bisa menyembuhkan. Coba bilang, bagian mana dari sikap Killua yang terlihat seperti orang yang putus asa?

Killua segera menemui Alluka saat sampai rumah. Ia bahkan tidak melepas sepatu, tidak membuka jaket dan syalnya, pokoknya langsung masuk ke dalam kamar Alluka. "Kakak sudah membeli obatnya," Killua mengumumkan. Ia akhirnya mencopot sarung tangan untuk membuka pembungkus obat. Tangan Alluka ia ambil, lalu ia taruh obat tersebut ke tangan Alluka. Saat Alluka memasukkan obat ke dalam mulutnya, Killua dengan segera memberinya air mineral.

"Terima kasih, Kak."

Killua tersenyum kecil, yang pastinya tidak mungkin bisa dilihat Alluka. "Dokter Leorio akan datang selepas senja, jadi jangan tidur sampai dokter datang, ya."

Alluka mengucapkan hal yang sangat mengejutkan Killua, "Alluka tidak suka bertemu dokter."

Killua mengerjapkan matanya heran. "Mengapa? Apakah Leorio tidak baik pada Alluka?"

"Baik, dokter Leorio sangat ramah pada Alluka. Hanya saja … Kakak pasti murung setelah Alluka bertemu dokter. Makanya, dokter tidak usah datang lagi, ya, Kak? Supaya Kakak tidak murung lagi! Jadi Kakak bisa memainkan lagu ceria!"

Killua merasa tertohok dengan kata-kata Alluka. Bahkan Alluka sendiri merasakan bahwa Killua seperti orang putus asa.

Beberapa jam kemudian, sang dokter (yang ditunggu Killua namun tidak ditunggu Alluka) datang. Dokter itu, Leorio namanya, memberi salam singkat kepada Killua sebelum memintanya untuk keluar dari ruangan, agar Leorio tidak terganggu dalam pemeriksaan Alluka.

Pemeriksaan Alluka kali ini memakan waktu yang lebih singkat daripada biasanya—jauh lebih singkat. Tidak sampai lima menit, Leorio sudah keluar kamar, menutup pintu, dan duduk di hadapan Killua di ruang makan. Killua hendak bertanya, tetapi lidahnya terasa kelu melihat tatapan mata Leorio yang terbingkai kacamata—mata orang yang turut berduka cita. Killua menegak ludahnya. "Ada … kabar baik, dok?" Killua tidak ingin mendengar kabar buruk.

Leorio tidak berkata apa-apa, tetapi matanya menjelaskan banyak hal. Killua tahu hari ini pasti akan tiba, tetapi ia tidak tahu akan _secepat_ ini. Killua belum siap, ia belum membahagiakan Alluka. Ia belum siap kehilangan senyum Alluka.

Obat Alluka memang tidak berfungsi menghilangkan penyakit, obatnya hanya mencegah. Hanya memundurkan waktu, hanya memperlambat waktu sang penyakit mengambil nyawa Alluka. Dokter sudah mengatakan sejak pertama kali menyarankan obat itu, bahwa suatu saat nanti obat itu akan kehilangan fungsinya.

Saat itu adalah hari ini.

Killua menggertakan bibirnya. Rahangnya mengeras. Pikirannya tidak bisa menerima hal ini terjadi. Di antara semua orang, mengapa harus Alluka yang mengalaminya? Mengapa tidak orang lain saja?

Mengapa Killua harus terus-menerus merasa kesepian?

Air mata berkumpul. Killua menahan mati-matian agar air matanya tidak keluar. Tangan kanannya memukul meja kuat-kuat hingga gelas terjatuh dan memuntahkan air di dalamnya. Tangan kirinya terangkat menutupi matanya, menghalau air mata yang semakin ingin menerjuni pipinya.

Leorio menepuk bahunya, tersenyum maklum. Sebagai dokter, ia pasti sudah sering melihat keluarga pasien yang seperti ini. "Tersenyumlah," kata Leorio menyemangati. "Bercerialah, Alluka tadi benar-benar mengkhawatirkanmu."

Killua mengangkat kepalanya, heran. Alluka mengkhawatirkannya? Hal yang ada adalah Killua yang mengkhawatirkan Alluka.

"Sejak pertama kali ia ditawarkan obat olehku, Alluka paham sekali dengan kondisinya yang sudah tidak terselamatkan. Ia paham waktunya bersamamu sudah sedikit lagi. Kautahu, untuk anak seumuran dia, dia adalah anak paling dewasa yang pernah kutemui."

Killua mangap, tergagap-gagap mengucapkan kalimat, "Alluka—Alluka? Mana mungkin dia sudah tahu dan bisa seoptimis itu?"

"Aku tidak tahu," jawab Leorio jujur. "Mungkin bisa kautanyakan sendiri padanya?"

Setelahnya, Leorio pamit pulang dan meyakinkan Killua bahwa ia membebaskan biaya pemeriksaan. Killua menundukkan badan berkali-kali sebagai rasa terima kasih. Leorio tersenyum dan mengatakan kalimat terakhirnya sebelum ia pulang, "Pergunakanlah sisa waktumu bersama Alluka sebaik mungkin."

Killua memasuki kamar Alluka. Biasanya, saat Killua memasuki kamar, Alluka akan menoleh padanya—meskipun ia tidak bisa melihat—dan tersenyum. Kali ini, Alluka masih berbaring di kasurnya. Sama sekali tidak menyadari kehadiran Killua. Killua tersadar—pendengaran Alluka semakin memburuk. Killua berlutut di samping kepala Alluka dan berbisik dekat telinganya, "Bagaimana keadaanmu, Alluka?"

Barulah Alluka memiringkan kepalanya. "Kak?"

"Ya, ini Kakak. Dokter sudah pulang."

"Di luar sedang bersalju, ya?" Suara Alluka lemah, tapi terdengar ceria.

Bukan.

Ceria yang dipaksakan, bukan Alluka ceria yang biasanya. Killua bisa merasakannya. Ia terdiam sebentar. "Tadi hujan salju, tapi sekarang sudah tidak."

"Kakak, ayo main di luar!"

"Sudah malam, Alluka."

"Berarti besok pagi, bisa?"

Ingin sekali Killua mengatakan tidak. Penyakit melemahkan tubuh Alluka sangat cepat. Tidak sampai satu hari, pendengaran Alluka memburuk secara drastis. Killua entah kenapa yakin besok pagi dirinya harus berteriak di depan telinga Alluka agar Alluka bisa mendengar. Mungkin besok Alluka sudah semakin sulit berjalan.

Namun, ia tidak kuasa.

Alluka sudah sangat menderita. Jika ditambah dengan pengekangan dari Killua, Alluka hanya akan bertambah sedih. Dengan suara tertahan, Killua menjawab, "Bisa, kalau tidak hujan lagi." Tangan Killua menggenggam erat tangan Alluka, yang membalas genggamannya.

"Ap—Apa? Kurang terdengar, Kak."

Killua meneguhkan hati untuk membuat suaranya kembali tegas, "Kalau besok tidak hujan, kita bisa bermain di luar."

Alluka terdiam. "Maaf ya, Kak. Alluka sudah tidak bisa mendengar seperti dulu. Kakak jadi harus mengulang kata-kata Kakak gara-gara Alluka."

Killua merasakan hatinya tertusuk. Suaranya bergemetar. "Tidak, ini salah Kakak. Barusan Kakak memang bicaranya pelan sekali." _Aku akan mengulang berapa kali pun kata-kataku untukmu._

Alluka tersenyum lemah.

(—Sebenarnya, Alluka juga tidak mendengar jelas perkataan terakhir Killua.)

.

.

.

"Di luar sedang banyak salju, Allu."

"Kakak sudah janji!"

Killua menutup matanya. Tadi malam hujan lagi, sekarang sudah tidak turun, tetapi suhu udara masih sangat dingin. Killua tidak ingin membawa Alluka keluar rumah, apalagi badan Alluka semakin susah digerakkan. Namun ….

"Ya sudah. Sebentar saja ya, jangan lebih dari setengah jam."

Alluka tidak bersorak gembira seperti biasanya, tetapi ia tersenyum lebar. Dengan bantuan kakaknya, Alluka sudah memakai jaket, sarung tangan, syal, kaus kaki (semuanya tebal), dan beberapa pemanas di balik jaket.

Alluka sangat senang bermain salju. Sebelum ketahuan Alluka mengidap penyakit misterius, Alluka selalu bermain salju bersama Killua dan kakaknya yang lain. Setelah seluruh keluarganya kecuali Killua pergi meninggalkannya, Alluka selalu bermain salju bersama Killua. Namun, semakin lama penyakit Alluka semakin membuatnya buta, membuatnya kesulitan untuk bermain salju seperti sebelumnya. Membuatnya semakin sulit bergerak juga, menyebabkan Killua semakin protektif dan tidak mengizinkan Alluka pergi keluar rumah.

Inilah pertama kalinya Alluka keluar rumah sejak ia mulai buta, sejak empat tahun yang lalu.

"Jangan jauh-jauh, Allu."

Alluka memakai tongkat untuk membantu dirinya berjalan. Sekali lagi, ia menolak dibantu oleh sang kakak. "Aku ingin menikmati saat-saat terakhirku dengan Kakak yang tersenyum, bukan Kakak yang mengkhawatirkanku."

Killua bungkam. Tidak menyangka Alluka akan mengatakan hal itu secara terang-terangan.

"Kak," panggil Alluka saat mereka sudah beberapa langkah dari rumah. "Kadang aku berpikir, mengapa aku dilahirkan kalau hanya membuat malu keluargaku dan merepotkan kakakku?"

_Alluka sama sekali tidak merepotkan Kakak._ Killua tidak mengucapkan apa pun. Ia merasa Alluka belum menyelesaikan kalimatnya, maka Killua akan menunggu.

"Karena itu, aku … aku ingin Kakak bahagia. Aku ingin Kakak bahagia karena aku, setidaknya Kakak tidak selalu sedih dan memainkan lagu yang sedih lagi. Dengan … dengan begitu …," Alluka mengatakannya dengan semakin terisak. " … Dengan begitu, aku … memiliki bukti … bahwa aku pernah di sini. Bukti kehidupanku."

Killua segera memeluk adiknya yang sedang terisak. Alluka memeluk balik. Killua tidak menangis, air matanya sudah habis karena semalaman menangis, tetapi tubuhnya bergemetar. Air mata Alluka terjatuh membasahi jaket yang sedang dipakai Killua, namun Killua tidak peduli.

"Terima kasih, Alluka."

Alluka semakin terisak. "A … Apa Kak? Maaf … kurang terdengar …."

Tidak usah diberitahu—Killua sepenuhnya sadar bahwa Alluka sudah kehilangan indera pendengarannya.

.

.

.

**Sebulan kemudian**

"Hei, Alluka, aku dapat kabar gembira!" Killua mengumumkan, meskipun ia tahu Alluka sudah tidak bisa mendengar. "Acara di rumah tetangga barusan, mereka memintaku memainkan biola dan aku diberi uang yang lebih banyak dari biasanya, bahkan aku ditawari untuk mengikuti les di kota sebelah. Tentu saja kita akan pindah bersama-sama."

Alluka tidak merespons. Killua juga tidak mengharapkan respons dari Alluka. Killua menyentuh tangan Alluka dan menggenggamnya, inilah cara terbaru Killua untuk memberi tahu Alluka bahwa ia ada disampingnya.

Namun, Alluka tidak merespons.

Killua juga merasakan tangan Alluka mendingin.

Hati Killua mencelos.

"Alluka?" Killua coba memanggilnya. "Alluka?"

Alluka tetap tidak menjawab. Killua mendekatkan tangannya ke hidung Alluka, dan mendapati Alluka sudah tidak bernapas.

Cairan bening membasahi pipi Killua. Killua membelai rambut Alluka dengan lembut dan berkata, "Terima kasih atas segalanya, Alluka. Kakak … Kakak berjanji, Kakak akan selalu memainkan lagu ceria. Setiap Kakak memainkan lagu ceria, bukti kehidupanmu akan tersampaikan pada semua orang."

Killua mengangkat badan Alluka yang sudah menjadi kaku dan dingin, memeluknya begitu erat hingga jeritan tangisannya teredam.

.

.

**end**

* * *

_AU PERTAMA SAYAH! *Keplaks*_

_Bentar, ini bukan bad ending kan? Bukan, 'kan? kan? kan? *Maksa*_

_Niatnya bikin _happy ending_ walopun Alluka tetep mati. Ini mah _happy_ enggak, _sad_ enggak, _da abdi mah naon atuh_._

_curcol dikit. saya sempet _research_ beberapa hari yang lalu untuk penyakit yang sesuai untuk cerita ini. nemu sih, semacem _disorder_ gitu. tetapi oh tetapi, ga ada yang ngasih petunjuk penyakitnya secara jelas dsb, saya nanya ke om saya yang dokter juga beliau gak tahu banyak. huhuhu. daripada masukin nama penyakit dan malah salah dan sesat, mending di-misteriusin aja iya gak iya gak? Kayak Hellen Keller kan buta-tuli-bisu-nya bukan dari kecil, karena penyakit 'misterius' menurut google mah._

_Anyways, review?_


End file.
